


Пустая комната

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Kudos: 3





	Пустая комната

— Не отвечает.  
— А? Что? — Клаус вскидывает голову. Он не сразу понимает, что происходит и где он находится. Как компьютеру, выходящему из спящего режима, ему требуется время, чтобы включиться в реальность. Но хотя бы сейчас включение происходит легче и быстрее, чем в машине скорой помощи после передозировки. 

Он в незнакомой кухне, сидит на единственном чудом уцелевшем стуле, а пулевые отверстия в стенах вокруг сочатся холодным рыжеватым светом закатного солнца.

— Позже попробую еще раз позвонить. — Лютер вешает трубку и обращается уже к брату. — У тебя все в порядке?

Последние несколько часов после задорных приключений на ферме, едва не стоивших жизни всем Харгривзам, складываются в относительно связную картину. Пока Клаус уходил в себя, он не заметил как в помещении остался лишь он сам и Первый. Оказывается, что у всех в шестьдесят третьем году есть дела, которые нужно завершить и люди, с которыми нужно попрощаться. Даже у Лютера есть кому позвонить.

— Клаус?  
— О, конечно… Конечно! — Он взмахивает руками, выписывает в воздухе диковинные фигуры. Наклоняет голову вправо, широко улыбается и выдыхает. — Я в порядке.  
Лютер мнется. Хмурится. Что-то вызывает в нем настороженность, хотя Четвертый выглядит, как обычно, и ведет себя, как обычно. Пожимает плечами.  
— Я тогда пойду, найду Эллисон. Хорошо?  
— Конечно, громила, иди! Я… — обводит комнату взглядом, — найду чем заняться. Иди-иди! Давай!

Дверь, подхваченная порывом ветра, захлопывается с громким стуком. В то же время тухнет озорной огонек в зеленых глазах и исчезают ямочки на щеках. Клаус ежится, кутается в плащ, и медленно поднимается со стула. Под ногами хрустит кирпичная пыль.

— Хей, кто бы мог подумать, что нам удастся спасти мир. Ну, по крайней мере шестьдесят третий год. А, Бенни-бой?

Тишина.

Нервно дергает головой. Глубоко вдыхает и шумно выдыхает.

— Знаешь о чем я тут подумал? О, как хорошо, что ты не можешь ответить, то ты бы посмеялся!

Губы ломаются в нервной улыбке. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы на боках, не знает куда деть руки. Делает еще несколько шагов и опускается на пол в гостиной. Прямо в груду пыли возле разломанного чайного столика. 

Сейчас вся эта комната удивительно точно отображает его внутренний мир. Но если разруха была знакома ему давно, то полного одиночества Клаус не знал уже 17 лет. Он наклоняется вперед и закрывает глаза. Говорит шепотом, но голос все равно дрожит.

— Мы же наворотили тут всякого... по мелочи. — Осекается. Думает, что Бен обязательно ввернул что-нибудь про его альтернативную духовную общину. — Хорошо, да, ты прав. _Я_ наворотил. И, ну знаешь, как киношники любят толкать тему, что любое изменение в прошлом имеет значение… Ну, как во второй части “Назад в будущее”, например. И… 

Он вдруг оборачивается на кресло за спиной. Клаусу не составляет труда представить, что брат еще здесь. Вот он сидит в кресле, забросив ноги на подлокотник. Вот он закатывает глаза. Вот медленно перекатывает голову с одного плеча на другое.

Четвертый улыбается сам себе.

— Я подумал, что раз Дейв завербовался в армию раньше, чем должен был, то может быть это что-то изменит? Может быть он уцелеет во Вьетнаме? С нами произошло столько невероятного дерьма, что и такое развитие событий возможно… ведь правда, Бен?

Слышится будто бы сочувственный вздох, но это лишь ветер. Кресло по-прежнему молчит. 

Клаус касается пальцами теплого металла у себя на груди - персональный спасательный круг, за который он хватается отчаянно и изо всех сил. Особенно сейчас, когда не осталось ничего, кроме туманной и абсолютно безосновательной надежды на что-то хорошее. Прижимает жетоны к губам и опять забывается. Выключается. До того момента, как ощущает осторожное прикосновение к плечу. Он вздрагивает, моргает, а молчаливое видение Бена тут же растворяется. Пустоту вокруг заполняет горькое разочарование и тихий голос Вани.

— Нам пора.  
— Оу, уже?  
Он кивает. Отрывисто выдыхает, встряхивается и возвращает на лицо добродушную улыбку. Быстро вскакивает. Как по щелчку пальца обращается в беззаботного и хаотичного другого себя.  
— Клаус?  
— Надеюсь в этот раз Пятый не ошибется с координатами.  
— Клаус.  
— М?

Четвертый оборачивается и замирает, когда Ваня обнимает его. Кажется она хочет, что-то сказать, но не произносит ни слова. Клаус благодарен за это. Он еще раз смотрит на пустое кресло в углу комнаты, утыкается носом в макушку сестры и обнимает ее в ответ. Они не шевелятся до тех пор, пока с улицы не начинают доноситься громкие голоса родных.

Пора домой.


End file.
